Glad you came
by Fox159
Summary: (They really need to add Eduardo and other characters to the character list tbh) Edd decides that this year, he wants to throw a Christmas party with friends with family. But then remembers that a certain neighbor of his is alone for the Holidays. Fluff, hinting at Cola Losers/ColaLosers but nothing too serious.


To say that Edd loved Christmas was quite the understatement.

He absolutely adored the holiday, relishing it with friends and family. It always ends up having the bonds between the friends grow stronger before. And though things do tend to get bizarre, he pulls through and has the time of his life.

Only this year he wanted things to be a tad different from what the trio was used to.

Sure, they could have yet another Christmas adventure whereas they must stop Zanta Claws from ruining said holiday, or better yet, stop Tom from causing the holiday's devastation. But this year, Edd desired something different. Something that didn't involve going on some wacky adventure with violence and fires. But rather, something a bit more relaxing, you could say, and fun. What he yearned the most was some quality time with his companions.

And what a better way to do that then to throw a Christmas party?

At first it started off as a gathering between the friends and their families, but then it escalated into masses of people from all over town which ended up with the Eggnog getting spiked, objects being thrown throughout the house, and someone taking a dump on the floor.

Of course, we're not talking about that right now, let's get back to the small gathering.

At first it mostly Edd, Matt, Tom, Matt's grandmother, Tom's parents, and a few other family members as well a few friends that lived in the same town as the trio. And though majority of this time was just everyone preventing Tom from destroy anything Christmas-related, the time spent was quite fun. Until the boy looked out the window to see a lone man sitting in the house next to his own and frowned.

This man was no other than Eduardo himself. And he was spending Christmas by himself.

It wasn't like he had a choice though, since his roommates, Jon and Mark, left town to go visit family members of their own. And Eduardo, who either had no family in town or any family that actually cared about him, was left alone in that cold house of his.

Edd felt a pang of guilt and sadness when he remembered hearing this from Eduardo himself about a week or so ago when they somehow manage to run into each other in town. The two didn't exactly hated each other really, especially not after the events of the two turning into superheroes. But they've been through enough with each other to at least tolerate one another.

And though Edd had offered to come over to spend some time with him on Christmas that day, the Mexican declined and told him he would be fine on his own. Eduardo wasn't exactly a people-person, to be fair, only going out when he needs to and only talking to his two only friends when lonely. And he admits that he doesn't exactly treat them right either. The man just doesn't seem familiar to the kindness of others, as he wasn't exactly treated nor raised right at all as a child.

Edd sighed as he watched Eduardo, noting that the lights in the room he was in were dark, the only light source being a bright flash from something he couldn't see. Most likely a television, as the man was sitting on a couch with a can in his hand, Edd believed it was Diet Cola, the neighbor's favorite drink.

He couldn't watch this anymore. No one, not even someone like Eduardo, should spend Christmas by themselves. He went to the other room to grab that green hoodie of his and told the others that he'll be back, before stepping outside in the Christmas Eve air.

It was definitely cold outside, Edd noted, and that though the ground was dry of any white, the clouds up above stated that they'll be snow later on tonight. He snuggled into his jacket before walking to the house sitting next to his.

As he went up to the front door to knock, he then suddenly felt a wave of nervousness wash over him, stopping himself midway when he reached to knock on the door. Eduardo had already decline the offer to spend time with him, why wouldn't this be any different? He finally decided that now was not the time to worry over the said man's decision, and knocked.

The other side of the door remained quiet before there was some shuffling and a door opening agape, a chain keeping the door from opening any further. A tired Eduardo was at the other side of the door.

"Edd?" He squinted at the boy, looking confused as to why he was here and not at home.

But before Edd could say anything, Eduardo slammed the door shut. There was the sound of a chain before the door had opened completely. He wasn't in his usual attire, which consists of his green long sleeved shirt. He was wearing his white undershirt instead, a Diet Cola can in one hand and the other gripping the door, his hair looked like it haven't been tended to in a day or two, "What are you doing here?"

Edd gulped, "Well... I, uh... I'm having a Christmas party and I was wondering if you'd like to-"

"No."

Edd was taken aback by the sudden reply, quickly getting over the shock, "Oh come on, it'll be fun. It's only a couple of people, nothing too big."

"I said 'no', Edd, Go back home." He was about to close the door but was stopped when a hand was placed on it. Edd stared at him, a sad frown on his face, "But I don't want you to be all by yourself. You shouldn't celebrate Christmas alone, Eduardo."

His neighbor sighed lowly, wiping his face with his free hand as he set his beverage down, "Edd, I know you're concerned about me but I'm fine. I don't really celebrate Christmas anyways. And I'm sure your friends don't really want me over anyways, considering what happened last time."

He was referencing the time he almost killed Edd as Numero Uno, obviously. But Edd can't deny the truth. Tom is still pissed at him for pulling a stunt like that. But it wasn't Eduardo's fault, right? It was just the radiation talking.

"It's just Tom that's mad about it, and I'll talk to him if he does anything. Please, Eduardo..."

Eduardo cocked a brow. He was doing that stupid face with the puppy dog eyes as an attempt for persuasion. And he admits, it was working. He sighed again, "Fine. Give me a minute." And with that, he shut the door, shuffling from the other side of the door telling Edd that he left.

Edd blinked. He didn't think that would work. He had this huge speech in his head and everything. Not that he was complaining though, he was glad his neighbor decided to go with him and visit, considering that the man was such a shut-in when it came to parties and social gatherings.

The door suddenly swung open again, making the younger male jump. Eduardo stood at the door frame, his messy hair was fixed and a green sweater was thrown on. Edd raised a brow, that was fast.

The older male stepped out and locked the door behind him before he looked down at the younger, "Should we go?"

Edd nodded, leading the other to his household.

He never thought the gathering would spiral into something this loud and chaotic. But once word got around that there was a party at Edd Gould's house, people from all over town, people that even Edd didn't know, came pouring in, majority of them bringing with them some kind of alcohol. So it's easy to say that most of them were completely drunk and wasted, especially Tom.

Edd didn't know where it went wrong. When he brought Eduardo in, everyone welcomed him and made him feel like at home, except Tom of course, who was suspicious of him being there. It was when he began to make the neighbor uncomfortable Edd realized it was his cue to pull Tom to the side and talk to him. And after some convincing, Tom backed up. And that was when people began showing up at Edd's door and ask to come in.

At first, it was only a few people, people Edd knew around town. So he thought it didn't hurt to let them in to join in on the fun. It was then they began calling people up to come over that Edd started to worry. And sure, it was partially his fault for letting them in, considering the fact that Edd has an issue on not saying 'no' when it's needed. It was no wonder why the house filled up as quickly as it did.

Most of the trio's family members left after the house filled up, Matt retreated to his bedroom for a number of reasons. One being that the crowd of drunk adult scared him a bit and he was scared someone was going to wander into his room and smash or take one of his many mirrors and portraits. Tom, on the other hand, being the drunk Jehovah's Witness he was, set the Christmas tree as well as the gifts set under it on fire, before he passed out, forcing Edd to carry the man to his room.

Edd, however, hasn't seen Eduardo ever since things took a turn for the worse.

At first he thought the Mexican went home, able to slip out with the large amount of people in the house. Edd didn't blame him if he did though. He probably would've left too if he was in Eduardo's shoes.

He decided to prove this theory right or wrong by checking each room of the house, eventually ending up in the kitchen, one of the most crowded rooms at the moment. He lit up when he saw the familiar face standing in one of the corners of the room, a plastic cup filled with water, since it was the only non-alcohol drink in the house at the moment mind you, in his hand and an uncomfortable look on his face. He bolted over to Eduardo and grabbed his shoulder to get his attention.

"Eduardo! There you are! I've been looking every-"

"What!?" Eduardo had yelled back before he squinted, the sound of people around them talking and the music was overlapping on Edd's words, making it difficult to hear what the guy was saying.

"I said I've been looking all over for yo-"

He was cut off when Eduardo grabbed wrist, said something that was drowned out in the noises around them, before he started to lead Edd to the other room. Since it was at least a little more quiet, he turned to Edd, still gripping his wrist, "Where's your room!?"

Edd, in confusion, pointed to his bedroom door before he was tugged again toward the room again.

As soon he opened the door, the neighbor wrinkled his nose in disgust at the scene in front of the two: a young couple were all over each other in his room, and on his bed no less! Edd was just relieved that the couple were fully clothed. He will clean his covers tomorrow, though, just in case.

"Out!" Eduardo jabbed his thumb out the door at the couple. They both frowned at them and got up, giving the two a snicker before they left. Edd recognized them from town but they didn't exactly talk. Hell, he can't even remember his name.

Before he left, the man gave Eduardo and Edd a smirk, "Hey, didn't know you swing that way, Edd. You should've just told me you wanted some time alone with him~"

Edd went immediately red in the face, "N-No! It's not like that! We're just-"

"I said out!" Eduardo interrupted him. The man shrugged before walking out with his girlfriend. Eduardo slammed the door shut behind them before letting go of Edd's wrist, the room isolating most of the noise in the house, "Sorry, it's too loud and crowded out there. I couldn't hear you." Eduardo said as he jabbed his thumb at the door again. Edd sat on his bed, trying his best to hide the slowly fading blush, "It's fine, Eduardo."

The older then crossed his arms and raised a brow, "What the Hell happened out there? I thought it was going to be just a few people. 'nothing too big'." Edd winced slightly when he quoted him, a pang of guilt engulfing him, "I know, I know, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it for this to happen, really!"

"But you said-"

"I know what I said! I just... I just don't know what went wrong. I'm really, really sorry, Eduardo... If I would've known the party would end up like this, I wouldn't have invited you over. I know you really hate these kinds of things. I'm sorry, Eduardo..."

Eduardo's facial expression softened when he noticed the other on the brink of tears. He didn't upset Edd, did he?

"Edd." He sat beside him on the edge of the bed and did something that threw Edd off guard, he wrapped his arm around Edd's torso at an attempt to comfort him, "I didn't mean to make ya upset."

Edd sniffled, "I know."

"I'm not mad at you, Edd."

"... You sure..?" Edd looked up at the older as Eduardo chuckled, "Yeah, I'm sure. I had fun being here, well, before everything went to shit. It certainly was more fun than what I could've had at home. It's boring as Hell at my house." It was Edd's turn to chuckle now.

"But I really should be going." Eduardo said as he stood up, "It's pretty late anyways."

"Oh, wait!" Edd jumped up, "Before you leave..." He crouched down and reached under his bed for something before pulling out a small wrapped gift and handing it to him, "There's something I want to give you."

Eduardo blinked before he took it, scanning over the wrapped up object. It was well wrapped with a pretty looking bow on top. Wow, no one ever gives him Christmas gifts, except Jon and Mark of course, "I hid it under my bed because I knew Tom would destroy it, like he always does every year. Well, go on! Open it!"

He almost felt ripping up the present considering how nice it looked. After tearing off the wrapping, it was left forgotten on the floor as Eduardo stared at the object almost wide-eyed.

It was a framed photo of himself and Edd. Edd's arm was outstretched, holding the camera in one hand while having his other wrapped around Eduardo shoulder. The two were looking directly at the camera with smiles on their faces, Edd's being the widest. Eduardo remembered when they took the photo. Him and Edd was hanging out when he pulled out his phone and asked if he wanted to do a selfie with him. And after much convincing, Eduardo finally agreed to do it, only if he didn't post the picture online or anything like that. The Mexican didn't really like having his face up on the internet for anyone to see, it gave him anxiety just thinking about it.

"I didn't know what to get you and I was looking through my old pictures and thought it would be cool if I got that one framed for you. I know it's not much and I probably should've got you some painting supplies but I thought Jon or Mark got some for you so sorry it's not all that-" He was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around him, pulling him in for an embrace. Edd, after getting over the shock, hugged the other back, smiling at the next words that came out of the older male.

"I love it. Thank you."

He eventually pulled away. Edd's blush came back as he rubbed the back of neck nervously, "Oh, it's nothing, really! I'm glad you like it!"

He nodded as he took a look at his present again, a warm smile plastered omg is face, "Yeah." He looked back up at the younger male, "Well, I'm heading home." He walked to the door before stopping and giving Edd a smile, "Merry Christmas, Edd."

Edd smiled back, "Merry Christmas, Eduardo!" And with that, he was gone, leaving only Edd in the room.

A few minutes past and Edd just now notices the fact that it's much more quieter then it was earlier. In fact, he couldn't hear a peep from outside. When he opened the door to take look at the damage, however, the first thing he saw were a couple people passed out along with garbage littered literally everywhere. He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Eduardo set the framed photo on his nightstand as he heard his roommate come in. Jon had decided to come home early on Christmas day to check on his friend and make sure he was alright. He admits that he felt absolutely guilty about leaving the Mexican by himself, and on Christmas no less. He greeted him before eyeing the photo.

"Oh? Where did you get that? It's very nice!" Jon walked over and pointed at the object sitting innocently on the nightstand. Eduardo cracked a smile, "Uh, you know, a gift from Edd."

Jon's eyes lit up, "You went over at Edd's for Christmas? Oh, that's great! Glad you weren't by yourself, Eduardo!" He adjusted the bag of clothes he was holding, "I'm going to go unpack." and with that, he walked out. Eduardo heard a door close, indicating that Jon went to his room. He smiled, despite no one else being in the room.

"Yeah, me too."


End file.
